


The Tree Pose

by queenlittlelion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben and Rey Doing Yoga, Ben and Rey Move In Together, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: Ben and Rey do some morning yoga together. They also move into their first home.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. A-Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savethespacewhales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/gifts).



> This fic was written as a birthday present for the wonderful Amy Wishman. Amy, thank you for your constant encouragement and feedback. Thank you for being the shining example of a good friend. Thank you for being my friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben secretly practices yoga every morning.

Normally Ben stayed in bed for as long as he could. Forty percent of his motivation came from loving sleep. Leia was always scolding him, telling him that he needed to start going to bed earlier. Every time she climbed on that soapbox, he’d playfully roll his eyes before reminding her that he was in his thirties and he could take care of himself. In response, Leia would purse her lips and the conversation would be over for the time being. 

Temporarily, because this was a conversation they’d had before and often. What came next always occurred. Later in the day, he’d always find himself on a phone call with one of his grandmothers, either Padmé or Breha, who also insisted that he should sleep more. If he was being honest, Ben didn’t mind the “lectures”. All it showed him was that they cared about him. 

The remaining sixty percent of motivation came from loving sleeping next to Rey. Some nights, after she fell asleep, he’d simply look at her. It was hard, sometimes, to believe she was real and that she’d really chosen him. But she was and she had. He’d close his eyes feeling content and drift off to sleep. Other nights looking at her wasn’t enough. He’d wait until right before she drifted off into dreamland. It was then he’d gently rest his head against her chest. She’d always wake up a little bit before smiling and letting her hands run lazily through his hair. He just needed to feel the rise and fall of her chest, to hear her heartbeat. They’d fall asleep, together, like that.

For the last two weeks, though, Ben had begun waking up earlier than normal. At first, he woke up only a forty-five minutes earlier, but he quickly extended that to an hour earlier. He needed that extra fifteen minutes of cuddles, of just laying either next to or against Rey. But he was disciplined. After his allotted time, he carefully untangled himself from Rey and got out of their bed. He moved as slowly as possible, doing his best not to wake her. Once out of bed he gathered the athletic-wear he set out the night before and made his way to the living room, as quietly as he could. 

Despite the routine, he still wasn’t the best at sneaking out of the room. He had a few bruises to prove it. Despite his eyes adjusting the occasional dresser edge caught his hip or he stepped on a discarded item. In the living room, he didn’t always fare much better sometimes bumping into the occasional thing. After he changed, though, Ben grabbed a bottle of water and turned on their television. 

He turned the volume down low enough to not disturb Rey but loud enough that he could still hear. Once he was ready, he put in his Yoga tutorial DVD. The living room glowed brightly. It was still dark outside, making the TV the only source of light. The first night he’d done this he’d forgotten to close the door all the way, but he was a pro now. Phasma’s face flashed on the screen and she began to lead him through his poses. They ran through several: half-moon, chair, lord of dance, tree, etc. He focused on the television, doing his best to hit every mark and follow every pose. He wobbled occasionally and fell often enough. Still, he persisted unaware of Rey watching him. 

Once he was finished, Ben drained the water bottle and ejected the DVD. He headed back to his bedroom and saw that Rey still in bed with her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead before retreating to the shower. The sound of the water would surely wake her up, but that was okay. It was time for both to begin their day. 

As soon as she heard water, Rey opened her eyes and smiled. She stretched before just lying in their bed for a moment. Standing, she made her way into their kitchen, opening their windows as she went. When they first agreed to move in together, Ben had asked Rey where she’d wanted to live. 

“Anywhere,” she’d replied without hesitation. “As long as I’m with you.”

Ben replied with a smile, kissing her gently. They were partners, equals. They made their choices together, but this time he wanted to surprise her. If she hated it, they would adjust but he had to try. With his family’s help, Ben found the perfect house for them. It was small but cozy. Most importantly, though, they had acres of land. Rey still remembered the first time Ben took her to see their home. She was singing along to ABBA’s greatest hits when he pulled into a driveway. Upon seeing so much luscious green grass she was stunned into silence. He shifted the gears to park and hit the emergency brake. Without taking her eyes from the home she gripped his arm. 

“Is this…?”

She turned to look at him and was met with a smile and a small nod. She kissed him quickly before getting out of the car and running through the yard. Immediately he was chasing after her. They rolled and laughed and played until they finally collapsed against one another out of breath.

“Is this really ours?” She finally asked. 

“If you want it to be.”

A whistling sound brought Rey out of her memories. She turned to the machine, preparing both her and Ben’s morning tea. As she let the bag steep in the hot water the sound of Ben’s shower stopped. Rey retreated into their pantry, pulling out a box of donuts and setting it near their drinks before going back into their room. Both got dressed, moving around one another in sync. They had their morning routines down to a science. Ben passed Rey her top and she later straightened his tie. Once they were dressed, they were moving into the kitchen to the breakfast Rey had gotten together. 

“I might be late tonight,” Ben said, his voice muffled from just having bitten into the donut. “Finn and Poe want to go over some of the numbers for our latest client.”

“That’s okay. Rose and Kaydel asked for a movie night.”

They both drained their mugs, and each took an extra donut before they both headed out for their days. Work passed quickly fore Rey and soon she found herself at the local grocery store. She didn’t spend long in the market, knowing immediately what she wanted. She hefted the large case of water from the store and into her trunk before heading home. Once inside she deposited most of them in the pantry but placed a few in the refrigerator. She’d noticed he was running low earlier this morning. Next, she moved to the bathroom and gathered Ben’s dirty clothes from the hamper. She put his athletic garb into the washer before plopping onto the couch and switching on the television. 

Rey was sucked into daytime television, caught up in the drama of the day’s soap operas to the point that she felt disappointed when they eventually went off and infomercials came on. She almost changed the channel when the advert caught her eye. It was for Phasma’s latest yoga DVD. It was an affordable price and new. She glanced at their DVD case, where Ben had two other DVDs “hidden” at the bottom. Fishing her phone from her pocket, Rey put in the number displayed on the screen.

* * *

Ben woke up to find Rey missing. He looked around confused before he noticed a glow coming from underneath their bedroom door. He flicked on the light on their nightstand and squinted at the brightness. Once his eyes were adjusted, he pushed back his sheets and padded into the room. 

“You’re still in your pyjamas,” Rey noted. 

He looked at her in shock. Rey was dressed in an outfit like his yoga clothes. He looked past her and to the television. Phasma’s face was displayed on the screen, and it was obvious she’d paused it right before the start of the first session. 

“What… what is this?”

“It’s yoga,” she replied as if that made all the sense in the world. 

Ben looked around incredulously. It was obvious that he was confused. Rey laughed and approached him. Reaching up, he placed his face in her hands. Their kiss was warm and sweet. 

“I got us matching water bottles.”

He followed her gaze to the coffee table. It was pushed to the side. He approached and picked both up. Hers was blue while his was red, with a heart connecting the two when you put them together. He looked at her still speechless. 

“You didn’t think I’d notice you leaving in the morning? Or the extra clothes in the hamper or disappearing water?”

“I do the shopping and laundry too,” he mumbled. His skin heated up as he blushed. 

“You do,” she acknowledged. 

He set the water bottles down and she took his hands in hers. They completely covered her own, something she loved about him. 

“What is it?”

“You weren’t supposed to notice,” he finally admitted. 

Rey didn’t reply. She’d spent enough time with him to know when he was processing. He knew what he needed to say, he just needed time to formulate how he wanted to say it. 

“It’s no secret that I’m… clumsy sometimes. I just wanted to be a little more graceful.”

“So, yoga?”

“Yoga,” he confirmed. 

Rey was silent a moment and Ben found himself nervous about how she’d react to his secret. 

“You know I love you, right?”

He nodded. “I know.”

“I like you exactly as you are. I love your nose and lips. I love your hands and your ears. I love when you’re clumsy and I love when you’re graceful. I love your size. I love you.”

Ben felt overwhelmed. He opened his mouth to say something but found he didn’t know what to say. 

“But I also understand,” Rey continued. “That you need to feel good about yourself. As long as you know you’re loved and accepted just as you are. You didn’t have to keep this a secret from me.”

He shrugged. “I didn’t mean for it to be a secret. I guess I was a little ashamed.”

Rey made sure that Ben was holding eye contact. “You never have to be ashamed about any part of yourself. Not with me.”

“Only if you know that too. I love every part of you.”

Their kiss was reassuring and passionate. It was also interrupted by Phasma’s yoga DVD automatically playing after being paused too long.

“Hello, everyone, welcome to Yoga with Phasma. All you need for these exercises are yourself and an open mind. Take a deep breath, now let it go. We’re going to begin with the tree pose…” 

Immediately, Rey separated herself and began to climb Ben. He laughed but flexed his muscles, giving more tension to ensure that she wouldn’t fall. 

“I don’t think this is what she means by the tree pose.”

“Do you mind?”

He laughed and brought Rey around in his arms. She listened and she was patient with him. She worked to understand him and his feelings. He’d always work to do the same for her.

“Not at all.”


	2. B-Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben buys a new home for him and Rey. Also, they do some yoga.

“Breathe. Just breathe. Rey is going to like it.”

Ben looked up at Han. His father offered him a smile and Ben felt himself relax. If anyone knew about how to impress a woman it had to be his dad, right? After all he’d managed to woo Leia. 

“Do you think she’ll like it? Normally we make big decisions together, but I just saw it and I thought it’d be…” he trailed off losing his nerve. 

“Perfect,” Han finished. “It’s perfect.”

The sound of the front door opening pulled them men’s attention from their conversation. Leia, Breha, and Padmé all entered engaged in their own conversation. They stopped when they saw Han and Ben looking at them expectantly. Then the three women burst into laughter.

“What is it?” Han asked. 

“Nothing,” Leia said kindly. She turned toward Ben.

“We took the liberty to stock the fridge. It isn’t a lot just something to make sure you two have snacks and stay hydrated while you move in.”

“If we move in. If she likes it,” Ben muttered.

With his fears voiced aloud, Ben froze. Looks of compassion crept onto everyone’s face. Setting down her bags, Breha approached him. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek and his arm. 

“She’ll love it because you found it. It’ll be alright.”

“Yes, and we’ll adjust if we need to,” Padmé added. “We just have to wait to see what she says.”

Han clapped Ben on the back. “Now, you’re due to meet her, aren’t you? Would you like us to come with you?”

Ben took a breath and shook his head. “No. No, I can do this. Thank you all.” 

Ben gave his parents and grandmothers hugs and kisses before grabbing his jacket and his keys. As he turned on the engine, he sent a quick text to Rey, letting her know he was on his way. The entire drive to her apartment, Ben used the steering wheel as a drum. Feeling his nerves beginning to creep in again he focused on his parent’s words and turned up ABBA. He smiled as Fernando came on and he couldn’t help but sing along. Before he knew it, he was outside Rey’s apartment. Turning off the car, he stepped out just as Rey was opening her door. 

“I saw you through the window,” she said by way of explanation before launching herself into his arms. He grabbed her, holding tight, before kissing her. 

“So? What are our plans for today?”

“I want to take your someplace.”

Rey nodded she trusted him. Anytime she was with Ben there was always an adventure to be had. She wouldn’t want to experience life with anyone else. He turned on his car and ABBA began playing over the speakers again. Immediately Rey was turning the music up and singing along. She was so engrossed in mini concert that she didn’t even notice when he pulled into a neighborhood. Slowly she began to pay attention to the houses going by. Families were outside playing, barbequing, and having a generally good time. As they moved further into the neighborhood the houses lessened but remained. She kept singing along but kept her eye on their surroundings. Finally, Ben pulled into a driveway. 

It was the most perfect house she’d ever seen. It was small, but cozy. Most importantly, though, it had acres of land. As soon as she saw the large expanse of green grass, the most yard she’d ever seen in her life. She was so stunned that ABBA floated away into the background. Super Trouper no longer mattered. Ben shifted the gears into park and hit the emergency break. Rey couldn’t take her eyes from the home. Absentmindedly she reached out and gripped his arm.

“Is this…?”

She turned to look at him and was met with a smile and a small nod. She kissed him quickly before getting out of the car and running through the yard. Immediately he was chasing after her. He caught her easily, his longer strides out matching her shorter ones. They rolled in the grass, laughing, and chasing after each other until they finally collapsed out of breath.

Rey took Ben’s hand in hers and looked at the home. Then she lifted her eyes toward the blue sky. The sun was high, and it warmed both. She looked back toward Ben.

“Is this really ours?” 

“If you want it to be.”

Getting up, Rey dragged Ben to his feet. 

“Do you have a key?”

He nodded fishing it out of his pocket. Together they stepped into the building. It was cozy. There were so many windows, light streamed in from all angles. Rey let go of Ben’s hand. He watched from the door frame as she moved about the home. Despite having already received a tour it was like he was seeing it again through her eyes. She pointed out everywhere they could put plants and were all their furniture could go. 

“I want space!” She declared. “I want to be able to run around inside and then run around outside.”

He laughed. “That can be arranged.”

Rey opened the refrigerator and looked back at Ben. She pulled out a bowl of shuura and Alderaanian wine. She cocked her eyebrow.

“My, uh, grandmothers and mom were here. Dad helped me fix parts of it up earlier too.”

“So, they know?”

Ben nodded. “Is that… okay? I mean, you are family. They just wanted-”

Rey shushed him with a kiss.

* * *

The sun slowly, as if it too wanted nothing more to sleep in. But the day needed to begin. Rey and Ben moved in a long time ago, with the help of their family in friends. In fact, tonight was their housewarming party. Rose, Kaydel, Finn, Poe, his parents, and his grandmothers would all gather in the house. Han was planning to barbeque. Rose promised to bring her collection of party and board games. Rey and Ben had done most of their cleaning and decorating the night before. Lights were strewn up inside the house and outside. Their backyard was littered with chairs and tables. Plants, both inside and outside, had name tags planted in their soil.

“C’mon,” Rey muttered. “We’ve got to get up.”

“Five more minutes,” Ben asked. 

At the sound of someone moving, he opened one eye. He looked up to see Rey pulling on her athletic wear. She tossed him a pair of clothes before leaving the room. Quickly he dressed and chased after her. When he emerged, he saw that she was putting in Phasma’s Workout DVD. He disappeared into the kitchen, grabbing their matching water bottles.

“Ready for yoga?”

“I’m ready for yoga.”

They both took their spots on their mats and faced toward the television.

“Hello, everyone, welcome to Yoga with Phasma. All you need for these exercises are yourself and an open mind. Take a deep breath, now let it go. We’re going to begin with the tree pose…”


End file.
